


Hannibal Rewatch 2018

by obfuscatedheart



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: HannibalRewatch2k18, M/M, Rewatch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:39:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obfuscatedheart/pseuds/obfuscatedheart
Summary: A series of ficlets for the 2018 Rewatch





	1. Aperitif

“I don’t find you that interesting.” 

The words slip out of Will’s mouth before he can stop them, it’s not the truth. The man in front of him is so different to any other person that he has ever met. Dr. Hannibal Lecter is so quiet, so little to read in comparison to almost everybody who seem to broadcast everything at all frequencies and volumes, Hannibal in contrast is like a deep lake with a clear surface but with deep dark waters.

It’s the depth that intrigues Will, he wants to know more but he feels that Hannibal is not one to be easily caught. So he issues the challenge to Hannibal.

“You will.” The response is perfect. He almost smiles in answer.

Hannibal changes the subject and Will lets him, he’s gotten the response he was after so he allows the man across from him steer the conversation. With the discussion turning to the crime scene that Will had visited the previous day, he finds that Hannibal Lecter is surprisingly easy to talk to for a psychiatrist.

“I think Uncle Jack sees you as a fragile little teacup, the finest china used for only special guests.” Will laughs heartily at the comment, and Hannibal joins him in the laughter, but Will needs an answer from Hannibal. He isn’t sure why that is as there are so few people that Will is concerned about when it comes to their picture of him.

“How do you see me?” He asks

“As the mongoose I want under the house when the snakes slither by.” Hannibal says, and Will can see that Hannibal is completely serious. Will mulls it over in his head.

“Now, finish your breakfast.”


	2. Amuse-bouche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Will draws comparisons between Hobbs and a new killer

“See. See. See.”

The words are burnt into his memories and he wants to be rid of them.

A part of Will is glad for the distraction of the row of bodies before him, that had been doing by a group of enterprising boys. He didn’t think he could spend another minute walking the paths that lie within Garrett Jacob Hobbs’ mind.

Hobbs feels like an ill fitting suit, that he can’t seem to get rid of as he has nothing else to replace it with. 

The bodies in front of him should be enough to turn anyone’s stomach but Will can appreciate the care that has gone into the creation of this mushroom garden, but it’s not the same love and care that Hobbs displayed for his victims. 

Will wants to shake his head as he begins to follow Hobbs again, he tries to focus again on the scene in front of them. 

He can see the regression from the fully-fledged (find plural of mushrooms) and how they cover the entire body, to the the way the body looked whilst they are buried in earth. 

Will knows then that these bodies were still alive when they were buried, and at least rudimentary attempts were made to keep them alive for a time being. 

_Different to me,_ the part of Will that still inhabits Hobbs thinks, _I gave them a mercifully quick death, their death had meaning and they weren’t dumped in the ground. Every part of them was worth something to me._

Then Will sees Hobbs’ dead body in the shallow grave, rather than the fungus covered figure. 

A hand reaches out for him suddenly, for a moment Will reaches for his gun thinking that Hobbs is there to enact his revenge on him. 

He blinks and it’s the figure, rasping breaths through the exposed teeth. He is frozen to the spot, unable to do anything, afraid that he may start screaming in panic. Until Jack and the team shout for medics to assist the person. 

He is dragged away from the scene with someone prising the death grip from his arm. 

Hours later he can still feel the ghost of the hand on his arm and it feels like Hobbs’ hand.


	3. S01E03 - Potage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This week’s chapter is brought to you in two parts. First Abigail and then Hannibal

She wakes with the feel of hair under her fingers on one hand and the other hand curled around a knife. Her threat feels like it’s being sliced open again and she scrambles to pull off the cables off of her. Wishing she could wash her hands of the sensation of blood. 

She remembered then what had happened. 

A phone call. 

Her father slicing open her mother’s neck. 

Her father holding her close with a knife to her neck. He was crying. She remembers that now, there was a wetness at the back of her neck. She’d never know her father to cry. 

Abigail remembers the door being kicked open and the man with the gun. The pain at her neck and the way her father fell. 

She is falling, first hesitant hands are around her neck and for a moment she wonders whether these hands are there to kill her too. The second pair of hands is steady, the squeeze briefly enough to make a surge of panic flow through her then release slightly. 

The next thing Abigail remembers is waking in a hospital.

***

He can hear Will Graham’s voice through the corridor as he follows Jack into the lecture theatre. Hannibal knows from his experiences of Will thus far did not make it apparent that the man enjoyed being in front of a room of people. 

He can just hear the tail end of Will explaining that the 9th victim was not the Shrike’s victim but his. 

“He’s better than that.” Will sounds so certain and Hannibal’s chest fill with pride as he looks upon the photo of the tableau. It gives exactly the image that he was hoping Will would see. 

The descriptors Will lists him as, more or less describe him, and for a moment he is concerned with what a lecture on this tableau could mean for him. He asks Jack the question and the man answers him that they need every mind on it. 

He listens carefully to Will’s statements and starts thinking of way to play with the perceptions that Jack has of the copycat until Will says,

“Enough to recreate them and, arguably, elevate them to art.”

He is dumbfounded, he had hoped that Will would see the beauty in the tableau, but to hear it confirmed, is breathtaking. 

Hannibal cannot help the smile that breaks out over his face as he listens to Will so keenly describe the action he had undertaken to set the wheels in motion. 

He has never been seen so intimately and it was strangely addictive to have someone understand the tableaux for more than just a way to shock but to see the inherent beauty in them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy these. Find more deliciousness on hannibalrewatch.tumblr.com each week on each episode


End file.
